Retour au temps des Maraudeurs
by EvilfromParadize
Summary: Alors que six des sept Horcruxes ont été détruits, Hermione émet une hypothèse : pourquoi Voldemort n'aurait-il pas dissimulé un fragment de son âme hors du temps ? Un moment précis du passé où il faudrait se rendre. Persuadée que sa théorie tient la route, elle va effectuer un retour dans le passé pour se retrouver au temps des Maraudeurs. Une quête pleine de surprise l'y attend..
1. Le dernier Horcruxe

**Chapitre 1 : Le dernier Horcruxe**

**29 août 1997**

Les vacances scolaires avaient filé à toute vitesse, laissant Harry Potter épuisé. Après la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, assassiné sous ses yeux par Severus Rogue, au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie, il avait consacré corps et âme à la recherche des Horcruxes. Alors que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient sur tous les fronts, Harry et ses deux meilleurs amis avaient sillonné le pays pour trouver les fragments d'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres afin de les détruire. Après le journal intime de Tom Jedusor, la bague des Gaunt, le Médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, la Coupe de Helga Poufsouffle, le Diadème de Rowena Serdaigle et Nagini, le long reptile de Voldemort, il ne leur en restait plus qu'un à trouver.

Au 12, square Grimmaurd, Harry, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger étudiaient de lourds volumes dénichés dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore à la fin du mois de juin, cherchant des indices qui leur permettraient de découvrir le dernier morceau de puzzle afin de donner une chance à Harry de vaincre Voldemort. Depuis quelques minutes, les sourcils de Hermione étaient froncés et son regard était perdus dans le vague.

- Hermione ? tenta Ron qui l'observait, les yeux cernés de violet.

Harry étouffa un long baillement. La nuit était déjà bien avancée, et cela faisait des heures qu'ils étaient enfermés dans l'ancienne chambre de Sirius, dans un silence seulement brisé par la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait de temps en temps.

- Imaginez un peu que Voldemort – arrête Ron ! - ait eu la brillante idée de cacher le dernier Horcruxe hors de notre époque, fit-elle, songeuse.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Harry, en fermant l'énorme ouvrage posé sur ses genoux.

- Le journal de Jedusor, répondit-elle. Voldemort a créé cet Horcruxe dans les années quarante et pourtant, son souvenir est parvenu jusqu'à nous.

Harry se souvenait très clairement du jour où, en voulant sauver Ginny Weasley, la sœur cadette de Ron, du monstre de la Chambre des Secrets, il avait rencontré le souvenir de Tom Jedusor, alors étudiant de cinquième année à Poudlard.

- Il a très bien pu créer un Horcruxe qui n'est trouvable que dans le passé, acheva-t-elle. Peut-être à une date bien précise. Reste à savoir laquelle, ajouta-t-elle à demie-voix.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, tandis que Harry et Ron la regardaient en fronçant les sourcils, convaincus que le manque de sommeil faisait dérailler la jeune femme.

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, dit-elle avec humeur. Continuez à chercher des indices sur notre époque, je vais me concentrer sur le passé. Au moins pour être sûre qu'il n'ait pas pu faire une telle chose.

- Est-ce qu'on a le choix ? demanda Ron en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les garçons se désintéressèrent d'elle et reprirent leur lecture, penchés sur d'épais livres. De temps en temps, l'un d'eux prenaient une note sur un parchemin. Hermione était persuadée que son idée tenait la route. Voldemort était tordu après tout, mais très intelligent. Elle se décida alors à établir une chronologie liée au sorcier, afin de trouver la date la plus probable.

Lorsque Harry et Ron lui souhaitèrent bonne nuit,elle donna un coup de baguette en l'air. Une tasse de thé fumante apparut sur une pile de livre et elle continua ses lectures. De temps en temps, elle rayait une date, pour en ajouter une nouvelle. Hermione tentait de raisonner comme Voldemort, et réfléchissait à la période qui lui avait été la plus propice à créer un nouvel Horcruxe qu'il aurait alors bloqué dans le temps. Au cours de l'année précédente, Albus Dumbledore avait appris à Harry que Voldemort avait connu son apogée dans les années 1970. A cette époque, de plus en plus de sorciers s'étaient ralliés à ses idées, par conviction ou par terreur, et la puissance du mage noir n'avait cessé de croître. L'échec de la tentative d'assassinat de Harry avait fait volé en éclat tous ses plans et marquait donc la fin de sa puissance. _A sa place, c'est juste avant cette période précise que j'aurai choisi de coincer un morceau d'âme dans le passé_ se dit-elle en mordillant le bout de sa plume. Après un bref calcul mental, Hermione réalisa que cette décennie correspondait au temps des Maraudeurs – l'époque où James Potter, Rémus Lupin, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrew s'étaient rencontrés à l'école de Poudlard.

Epuisée, mais contente de sa trouvaille, Hermione referma son livre d'un geste sec, avant de rejoindre la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Hermione avait eu son éclair de génie, et l'idée ne quittait pas son esprit. Elle avait réussi à convaincre Harry et Ron de se ranger de son côté, après leur avoir fait le récit complet de ses divagations. Harry avait compris que Hermione ne cesserait de les tanner avec ses idées tant qu'elle les n'aurait pas vérifiées.

Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de mettre Rémus Lupin dans la confidence. Jusqu'alors, il n'avait parlé des Horcruxes qu'à Ron et Hermione, selon la volonté de Dumbledore. Assis à la grande table du salon du quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, les trois amis faisaient face à un Rémus Lupin fatigué, mais en alerte.

- Si je résume Hermione, tu penses que Voldemort aurait caché un morceau de son âme dans le passé, récapitula-t-il. Comment l'idée t'est-elle venue ?

- J'étais en train de feuilleter _Grandeurs et Décadences de la Magie Noire_ lorsque je suis tombée sur un petit paragraphe concernant les Horcruxes, expliqua-t-elle une nouvelle fois. C'est l'exemplaire du bureau du Professeur Dumbledore. Il y avait une feuille de parchemin glissée dans les pages. Je pense avoir reconnu son écriture et...

- Hermione, râla Ron, viens-en aux faits !

Hermione lui lança un regard noir et reprit.

- Il y était noté qu'un sorcier du neuvième siècle était parvenu à créer un Horcruxe et à le coincer _hors du temps_, dit-elle. A une époque précise à laquelle il lui a fallu revenir lorsque, plein de remords, il décida de réunir son âme en un seul morceau. Je pense que Voldemort a pu dissimuler le dernier de ses Horcruxes à la fin des années 1970, lorsque vous étiez vous-même étudiant à Poudlard.

- C'est une solution envisageable, fit Rémus après l'avoir écoutée. Que comptez-vous faire maintenant ? J'imagine que vous ne m'avez pas révélé ça pour rien.

- Hermione a pensé, continua Ron, que Vous-Savez-Qui (Hermione leva les yeux au ciel) a du cacher son âme à Poudlard. On sait qu'il considérait l'école comme sa véritable maison, puisqu'il était orphelin. Il a même voulu un poste d'enseignant après ses études.

- Et trois de ses Horcruxes étaient des objets appartenant aux fondateurs : Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, poursuivit Ron. Il n'aurait jamais pris un objet de Gryffondor, étant donné que Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor se détestaient. Mais Poudlard semble le lieu adéquat pour dissimuler quelque chose d'aussi important qu'un fragment de son âme.

- Je vois, dit Rémus. Qui compte y aller alors ?

- Moi ! s'écria Hermione avant que Harry n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. J'y ai réfléchi et comme je n'ai pas de famille dans le monde de la magie ici ou dans le passé, je pensais m'y rendre...

- Hermione ! Tu aurais du nous en parler, lui lança Harry alors que Ron ouvrait la bouche pour exprimer son désaccord. Il est hors de question que tu y ailles toute seule, tu auras besoin de nous deux pour...

- Non Harry ! réfléchis, dit-elle, c'est l'époque où tes parents et Sirius étaient à Poudlard ! Tu modifierais le présent en les revoyant. Et il y a aussi Queudver !

- Hermione a raison, Harry, dit Rémus. Il serait préférable que, pour une fois, tu restes en dehors de tout ça. Pendant qu'elle fera ses recherches de son côté, rien ne vous empêchera de continuer les vôtres ici.

Les visages de Harry et Ron étaient marqué par la colère et la déception, mais ils acquiescèrent cependant. Après tout, songea Harry, Hermione avait raison – revoir ses parents et Sirius n'arrangeraient rien pour personne.

- Nous allons devoir préparer ton départ Hermione, continua Rémus doucement, afin qu'il se déroule sans le moindre problème. Dans le cas contraire, cela pourrait avoir des conséquences désastreuses. Je vais réfléchir au meilleur moyen de te faire traverser le temps. En attendant, continuez vos recherches habituelles. Je dois vous quitter à présent, je dois remplacer Tonks pour la fin de la journée, ajouta-t-il en se levant.

Il mit sa cape et lança un regard aux trois amis.

- En attendant, prenez soin de vous. Je vous envoie un hibou dès que j'ai trouvé le bon moyen de faire partir Hermione.

- Et si jamais tu le trouves, comment tu vas le détruire cet Horcruxe, Hermione ? demanda Ron lorsqu'ils eurent regagné leur chambre.

- Je dois encore réfléchir à cette question, dit-elle d'un air sérieux. Quelque chose de très puissant, j'imagine...

- De l'amour ! se moqua Ron en battant rapidement des paupières, ce qui lui donnait l'air stupide de Lavande Brown lorsqu'il sortait avec elle.

Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire en le voyant, et Ron sourit, content d'avoir allégé l'atmosphère.

Durant les quatre jours qui suivirent leur échange avec Rémus Lupin, Harry, Ron et Hermione n'eurent aucune nouvelle et ils ne le croisèrent pas non plus au quartier général. Inquiète, Hermione se rongeait les ongles. Elle était intimement persuadée qu'elle avait raison, et il fallait qu'elle valide sa théorie – sans quoi, elle finirait par se ronger les doigts.

Lorsque Rémus revint, c'était avec une bonne nouvelle.

- Désolé du retard, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit de Ron. Pleine lune...

Les trois sorciers s'essayèrent sur le tapis sombre et le regardèrent, impatients.

- J'ai trouvé le sortilège que nous allons utiliser Hermione, dit-il alors. Une fois que tu seras envoyée dans le passé, tu auras tout le temps qu'il te faudra pour trouver ce que tu cherches. Je vais t'envoyer directement à Poudlard. J'ai parlé avec Dumbledore et...

- Pardon ? s'écrièrent en même temps Harry, Ron et Hermione.

- Avec son tableau, à Poudlard, s'expliqua-t-il. J'ai eu de la chance, ce bon vieux Rogue ne l'a pas laissé dans son ancien bureau. Le Professeur Dumbledore se trouve désormais quelque part dans un placard à balais, et la carte du Maraudeur m'a, disons, beaucoup aidé une fois encore. Il approuve ton idée Hermione, et se charge de mettre au courant son passé. Et non, je ne sais pas comment il compte s'y prendre, coupa-t-il en voyant Ron ouvrir la bouche. Tu ne seras pas totalement seule, Hermione.

Il fouilla dans une poche de sa cape et en sortit deux petits miroirs de poche.

- Des miroirs à double sens ? demanda Harry.

- Comme celui que t'a donné Sirius, oui, affirma Rémus. Je les ai ensorcelés pour qu'ils résistent à la magie du temps et quand tu sentiras le besoin ou l'envie de communiquer, il vous suffira de souffler dessus et de murmurer le nom de la personne qui apparaîtra alors comme à travers une fenêtre.

Hermione se redressa sur le tapis.

- Je vais te donner plusieurs instructions Hermione, dit Rémus d'un ton grave. Le monde dans lequel tu te rends, est un monde différent du notre. Complètement différent. Il faudra veiller à ne rien dire ou presque de ce qu'il se passe ici. N'informe personne de la situation de Voldemort. Quoiqu'il arrive, peu importe en face de qui tu te trouveras, ne dis rien. Ne laisse rien paraître envers Peter Pettigrow ou James Potter par exemple ! Avec un peu de chance, tu vas pouvoir sauver des vies Hermione.

Hermione affichait un visage pâle, consciente de se qu'on lui demandait d'accomplir.

- Emmène tous tes objets personnels avec toi, il faut que tu te sentes à l'aise au château. Tu suivras les cours des septièmes années, c'est quasiment le même programme à quelques détails près. Tu passeras tes ASPIC là-bas. Tu rentreras après les résultats. Cela te convient-il ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui... professeur, répondit-elle, sans cacher sa joie d'avoir une chance de passer ses examens de fin d'année.

- Tu partiras en fin de soirée. Soit à dix-neuf heures précises dans le grenier, finit Rémus. On y sera tranquille. En attendant, prépare tes affaires.

Il se leva et quitta la pièce sans tarder.

A la fin de l'après-midi, Hermione fut obligée de s'asseoir sur ses valises avec Ron pour pouvoir les fermer, tout cela dans un éclat de rire, qui détendait l'atmosphère pesant qui s'était installé depuis que Rémus Lupin les avait quittés.

Quand les affaires de Hermione furent prêtes, ils s'assirent tous les trois sur le vieux lit à baldaquins. Ron fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un livre maladroitement relié. Il le tendit à Hermione.

- Ce sont toutes les photos que Colin Crivey a pu prendre de nous trois. On t'en donne pas mal pour que tu ne nous oublie pas, dit-il.

- Merci beaucoup, répondit la jeune fille en tentant de sourire, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

Elle poussa un long soupir, et serra les deux amis dans ses bras.

- Vous allez tant me manquer, leur dit-elle en laissant échapper quelques sanglots. Promettez moi de me parler au moins une fois par semaine... Non, tous les jours en fait !

- C'est promis Hermione, répondit Harry dans un murmure.

- Il va falloir que je me mette à prendre des notes en Histoire de la Magie, ajouta Ron en feignant l'agacement, afin de détendre l'atmosphère une fois encore.

A travers leurs larmes, ils éclatèrent de rire.

Les embrassades avec les membres de la famille Weasley furent très longue, et Molly sanglotait lorsqu'elle lâcha Hermione. Lorsque les dix-neuf heures sonnèrent à la vieille horloge magique du salon, Hermione monta au grenier, suivie de Ron et Harry, qui l'aidèrent à porter son imposante valise. Elle leur laissait le soin de s'occuper de Pattenrond en son absence, et fut légèrement peinée de ne pas l'apercevoir avant son départ.

La porte du grenier était ouverte. Rémus Lupin les attendait.

- Prête ? demanda l'homme.

- Oui, acquiesça Hermione en respirant un grand coup.

Il n'était plus temps de se défiler. Rémus Lupin la prit alors dans ses bras, et la serra contre elle.

- Prends soin de toi Hermione, dit-il.

Après l'avoir lâchée, il agita sa baguette magique, et un trait de craie blanche se dessina tout autour de la jeune femme en un cercle parfait. Rémus récita l'incantation et un tourbillon de couleurs glacées enveloppèrent Hermione. Les images défilaient devant ses yeux à tout vitesse lorsqu'elle sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Elle ferma les yeux, serrant dans sa main l'album photo que lui avaient donné ses deux meilleurs amis. Le tourbillon d'image freina son allure, pour enfin s'arrêter. Ses pieds heurtèrent une surface tendre et une légère brise vint ébouriffer ses cheveux.

Hermione ouvrit alors les yeux.

Elle se retrouvait face au large portail de fer de Poudlard, vingt ans auparavant.

* * *

><p>Pour la petite info, j'ai écrit cette histoire il y a huit ans déjà. Mais la trouvant trop peu incohérente, j'ai décidé de la réécrire. A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez. ;-)<p> 


	2. Une nouvelle ère

Pour répondre aux reviews :

bdf007 Encore merci !

Lycann : Merci pour ta review pour le moins constructive. Je suis consciente de la folie d'un tel projet (le voyage temporel, je veux dire), mais après tout, les fanfic sont là pour essayer de construire de nouvelles aventures, non ? Et ne t'en fais pas, l'histoire ne sera pas seulement tournée vers Hermione/Sirius.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : une nouvelle ère<strong>

**Poudlard - 3 septembre 1977 **

Hermione cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, se demandant si le sort l'avait réellement envoyée dans le temps ou s'il avait raté et s'était contenté de l'envoyer aux portes de Poudlard. Elle rangea l'album photo au fond d'une poche de sa cape et donna un léger coup de baguette envers sa valise qui se souleva dans les airs. Elle souffla un grand coup, et franchit les grilles d'entrée du château.

L'école était identique à celle qu'elle connaissait. Les mêmes bâtiments aux pierres abîmées et vieillies par le temps surplombaient un parc aux couleurs de la fin de l'été. Sur sa gauche, Hermione pouvait apercevoir la cabane de Hagrid, en lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Un peu plus loin sur la droite, les eaux du lac ondulaient à peine et la jeune femme vit un long tentacule sortir sur l'horizon. Le terrain de Quidditch n'avait pas bougé, et les anneaux des buts se dessinaient dans un ciel baigné de soleil (1). Une légère brise de fin d'été faisait bouger les feuilles du Saule Cogneur fraîchement planté, et Hermione pensa instantanément à Rémus Lupin. Elle secoua légèrement la tête, et accéléra le pas, sa valise volant toujours à ses côtés.

L'air était frais dans le Grand Hall. Rien n'avait changé, mis à part un impressionnant tableau suspendu au-dessus du grand escalier de pierre. Les quatre fondateurs de l'école la regardaient et trois d'entre eux lui faisaient des signes de la main. Salazar Serpentard la regardait d'un air dédaigneux. Hermione se demanda où ce tableau avait-il pu être déplacé, car il n'existait pas à son époque. Cependant, elle ne s'attarda pas davantage. Elle devait se rendre dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore. Dirigeant son lourd bagage avec sa baguette, elle marcha quelques dizaines de minutes avant de s'arrêter, légèrement essoufflée, devant la gargouille de pierre dissimulant l'entrée du bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre magique – un cadeau de Tonks pour son dernier anniversaire – qui indiquait vingt heures. _Le banquet doit être à peine commencé et Dumbledore doit encore y être_, se dit-elle. _De toute façon, je ne connais pas le mot de passe._ D'un coup sec de baguette magique, sa valise tomba lourdement sur le sol. Elle s'assit dessus, et attendit.

Hermione réfléchissait déjà à la tâche qui l'attendait. Il lui faudrait se rendre dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque pour effectuer des recherches, et pour cela il lui faudrait un mot d'un professeur. Bien qu'elle ait déjà épluché tous les ouvrages à lecture restreinte, il lui fallait recommencer, au cas où un détail lui aurait échappé. Elle devrait également faire une liste des objets et endroits probables à la création d'un Horcruxe. _En espérant que je ne fais pas fausse route_. Et puis il... Un léger toussotement interrompit ses pensées et la fit sursauter.

- Professeur Dumbledore ! s'écria-t-elle en se levant précipitamment.

Albus Dumbledore la regardait en souriant, une lueur d'amusement dansant au fond de ses yeux cachés par ses lunettes en demie-lune, les mains croisées dans son dos. Hermione eut un pincement au cœur – elle croyait ne jamais le revoir, après sa chute mortelle de la plus haute tour de Poudlard, en juin dernier. Il paraissait plus jeune que la dernière fois où elle avait vu et sa barbe était moins longue, bien que brillant toujours de cet éclat argenté. L'homme avait déjà cette aura de bienveillance et de sérénité, et Hermione se sentit tout de suite plus à l'aise.

- Miss Granger, je suppose ? dit-il d'une voix posée.

Hermione acquiesça, soulagée. Visiblement, le tableau du Dumbledore de son époque avait bien joué son rôle.

- Suçacide, dit-il brusquement, s'adressant à la gargouille qui tourna sur elle-même, dévoila un escalier de pierre en colimaçon. Suivez-moi Miss Granger. Permettez-moi de m'occuper de votre valise, ajouta-t-il et, sans attendre de réponse, il donna un léger coup de baguette qui fit disparaître le bagage.

Hermione suivit le Professeur Dumbledore sans dire un mot et attendit qu'il lui demande de s'asseoir.

- Quelle ne fut ma surprise en voyant un portrait de moi-même venir me raconter une histoire des plus fantastiques, commença-t-il en souriant toujours. Si je résume la situation – arrêtez-moi si je me trompe – Voldemort va tenter de tuer le fils de James Potter et de Lily Evans, échouer et perdre ainsi tous ses pouvoirs ?

- Oui, souffla Hermione, dans trois ans à peine. Vous avez confié une mission à Harry Potter, qui est l'un de mes deux meilleurs amis, avec Ron Weasley.

- Molly et Arthur vont avoir un autre garçon donc, comme c'est amusant, dit Dumbledore. Cette mission vous a donc conduite jusqu'ici. En quoi puis-je vous être utile Miss Granger ?

- Vous ne voulez pas en savoir plus ? demanda Hermione, surprise du peu d'intérêt que le professeur semblait porter au futur.

- J'en sais déjà suffisamment, répondit-il. Mon futur moi m'a révélé tout ce dont j'avais besoin de savoir pour le moment. Bien évidemment, si vous ressentez le besoin d'ajouter quelque chose, je vous en prie.

- Je vois... Dans ce cas, pourriez-vous rédiger un mot qui m'autorise à consulter les ouvrages de la Réserve dès que j'en ai le besoin ?

Le Professeur Dumbledore ouvrit un tiroir de son large bureau de bois vernis et en sortit une feuille de parchemin roulée et attachée par un ruban rouge. Il le tendit à Hermione qui le saisit avec un sourire.

- Je suis assez prévoyant, expliqua-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Et ensuite ?

- Je pense que ce sera tout pour le moment, Professeur Dumbledore, dit-elle poliment en rangeant le rouleau dans la poche de sa cape qui contenait déjà l'album photo.

- Vous allez prendre place à Gryffondor, votre maison semble-t-il, dit-il. Pas besoin de vous refaire passer le test du Choixpeau. Vous suivrez les cours des...

- Septième année, professeur, l'informa Hermione.

- Très bien. Je vous demande toutefois de rester vigilante avec vos camarades. Je voudrais que vous ne dévoiliez pas les secrets du futur, ce ne serait pas très sage, ajouta-t-il en regardant par-dessus ses lunettes.

Hermione se demanda si le Dumbledore du tableau ne lui avait pas expliqué la trahison de Peter Pettigrew et les meurtres de Lily et James Potter.

- Si l'on vous pose la question, dites que...

- Que je viens de Beauxbâtons, coupa-t-elle. J'ai appris mon histoire par cœur avant de venir.

Le directeur approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Le mot de passe de Gryffondor est "Courage", lui dit-il. Vous savez où sont vos appartements. Bonne nuit Miss Granger.

- Bonne nuit professeur.

Elle quitta le bureau du directeur, soulagée de ne pas avoir eu à expliquer l'histoire du début à la fin.

- Courage ! lança-t-elle au portrait de la Grosse Dame qui gardait l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor.

- La seule qualité importante des Gryffondor ! s'écria un peu trop joyeusement la Grosse Dame, et Hermione vit qu'une bouteille de vin vide était peinte sur la table à ses côtés, ce qui la fit sourire.

Le portrait coulissa, dévoilant une arche de pierre. La jeune fille souffla un grand coup et pénétra dans l'antre des Gryffondor.

* * *

><p><strong>Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix - 3 septembre 1997 <strong>

Ron Weasley faisait les sens pas devant la cheminée du salon au 12, square Grimmaurd, tandis que Harry jetait du Miamhibou à Coquecigrue et Hedwige. Les derniers restes du dîner avaient disparu depuis longtemps, mais Ron et Harry ne comptaient pas se coucher tant qu'ils n'auraient pas eu de nouvelle de leur amie. Rémus Lupin avait tenté de les rassurer pendant une vingtaine de minutes après son départ, mais avait du partir continuer ses missions pour l'Ordre.

- Tu crois qu'elle a eu un problème ? demanda Ron pour la énième fois. Évidemment, qu'elle a eu un problème, continua-t-il en marmonnant, sinon elle nous aurait déjà contactés !

- Ron, tu recommences, indiqua Harry sans même le regarder. Elle est arrivée. Laisse lui le temps de prendre ses repères. Je te signale qu'elle ne connaît personne là-bas. Elle a sûrement du rendre visite au Professeur Dumbledore.

Son cœur se serra à la pensée du vieil homme.

- Désolé, soupira Ron en s'affalant de tout son poids sur le sofa. Elle me manque déjà. Je vois au moins un avantage à son départ, tu ne nous entendras plus nous disputer pour un rien.

Harry esquissa un sourire et acquiesça en silence. Il était presque vingt et une heures et la chaleur qui émanait du feu magique le rendait somnolent. Sur la table à manger, d'innombrables ouvrages, plus lourds les uns que les autres, étaient étalés. Harry songea que si Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire acariâtre de Poudlard, s'était trouvée dans les parages, Ron et lui auraient récolté une punition pour le désordre.

Lorsque Hermione avait disparu dans les méandres du temps, Harry et Ron étaient redescendus au salon, et avaient continué leurs recherches. Mais maintenant qu'ils avaient dîné et que la chaleur de la pièce était si agréable, le manque de sommeil se fit ressentir, les laissant épuisés. Ils baillaient à tour de rôle en attendant des nouvelles de Hermione.

Harry songea à Poudlard. Il n'y remettrait plus les pieds en tant qu'étudiant, et quelque part au fond, ça lui brisait le cœur. Il considérait l'établissement comme sa seule et véritable maison. L'école était entre les mains de Voldemort, et il avait nommé Severus Rogue directeur de l'école. L'idée seule écœurait Harry, qui avait hâte de se retrouver face à face avec celui qui avait tué Albus Dumbledore quelques mois plus tôt. L'école serait bien triste cette année : de nombreux parents avaient retirés leurs enfants, les sorciers nés de parents moldus n'avaient pas reçu de lettre d'admission, et Harry avait même entendu dire que des Mangemorts avaient pris place à la table des professeurs. Il se demanda si les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick avaient tenu bon.

- Harry ? Harry ! répéta Ron en passant plusieurs fois sa main devant les yeux éteints du brun. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- L'année va être bien vide pour les élèves de Poudlard, répondit-il d'une voix morne, en donnant un coup de pied dans le vide. Songe à tous les élèves qui ne reviendront pas... Maintenant que le professeur Dumbledore mort, Poudlard est tombé entre de mauvaises mains. beaucoup de parents vont empêcher leurs enfants de revenir à Poudlard. Il va y régner une atmosphère morbide.

- J'essayais de ne pas y penser, grimaça Ron. Allez viens Harry, on monte se coucher.

D'un coup de baguette, il rangea la table et les livres disparurent tandis que Harry acquiesça, toujours plongé dans ses sombres pensées.

* * *

><p><strong>Poudlard - 3 septembre 1977 <strong>

Le calme qui régnait habituellement dans la salle commune des Gryffondor avait totalement disparu au profit d'une petite fête improvisée. Hermione tentait de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule d'élèves qui chahutaient en buvant de la Bièraubeurre, lorsqu'un jeune homme passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

- Tu as l'air un peu perdue toi, dit-il en lui souriant. Tiens, bois-moi ça, ça te fera du bien !

Il lui tendit un verre plein et Hermione le saisit. Elle comptait traverser discrètement la salle pour rejoindre son dortoir, mais c'était visiblement raté pour cette fois. Le jeune homme devait avoir son âge, et ses cheveux mi-longs tombaient devant son visage rieur. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le trouver très séduisant.

- Laisse-la donc, Sirius, lança une jeune fille en la saisissant par le bras pour l'éloigner de l'emprise de l'élève.

Les yeux de Hermione s'écarquillèrent. Elle venait tout juste de qualifier Sirius Black, le parrain de son meilleur ami, de _séduisant_. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée et se tourna vers la jeune femme qui l'avait éloignée de Sirius. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient retenus par une queue de cheval et son regard émeraude pétillait. _Oh non..._ se dit Hermione avant de se ressaisir.

- Excuse-moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Hermione en regardant le contenu de son verre avec méfiance.

- Ce n'est pas du poison, tu sais, dit la jeune femme en riant. Goûte, tu vas voir, c'est très bon ! Tu n'es pas d'ici toi, on dirait. Mais pour te répondre, ils fêtent le début de l'année scolaire et ce, depuis deux jours déjà. Ça va bien durer une semaine, autant t'y faire tout de suite ! Moi c'est Lily Evans, je suis la préfète-en-chef de Gryffondor.

- Hermione Granger, fit la jeune femme. Je suis nouvelle ici, mais en septième année, comme t...

Elle se mordit la lèvre en se rendant compte de sa presque bourde.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard alors ! s'écria Lily qui n'avait pas entendu la fin de sa phrase. On va suivre les mêmes cours.

Elle ponctua sa dernière phrase en buvant une longue gorgée de Bièraubeurre.

- Et tu viens d'où ?

- De Beauxbâtons, l'école française, récita Hermione avec assurance. Mes parents ont du déménager pour le travail.

- Je ne t'ai pas vue au banquet de rentrée. Tu sais où est ta chambre ? Tu as l'emploi du temps ?

- Le professeur Dumbledore me l'a donné lorsque je l'ai rencontré après le banquet. Et non, je ne connais pas encore les lieux. Je suis arrivé i peine quelques heures.

Lily Evans lui fit une rapide descriptions des lieux mais s'attarda également sur les cours et sur certains professeurs et élèves.

- Fais attention à certaines personnes, la mit-elle en garde en lançant un regard appuyé au centre de la pièce, où Sirius et trois de ses amis (Hermione devina aisément de qui il s'agissait et détourna le regard, gênée).

- Tu parles de... Sirius, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle, feignant l'ignorance.

- Sirius oui, mais aussi James Potter et Peter Pettigrow, avoua-t-elle. Rémus Lupin est le second préfét-en-chef et il est plutôt abordable quand il n'est pas avec les trois idiots. Ils cherchent sans arrêt des ennuis, notamment en provoquant les Serpentard. Eux aussi d'ailleurs, tu devras t'en méfier. Ce ne sont pas les personnes les plus fréquentables de cette école, ajouta-t-elle en soupirant.

- Dans mon école aussi, il y a des tensions entre les maisons, appuya Hermione. Tu voudras bien m'excuser, je vais aller dormir. Le voyage n'a pas été de tout repos, je suis exténuée.

Hermione reposa son verre encore plein sur la table la plus proche, et s'éloigna de la préfète-en-chef avec un signe de la main. Elle monta quatre à quatre les marches de pierre qui la conduisirent à son dortoir et mit quelques instants à repérer son lit. Sans perdre une minute de plus, elle ouvrit sa valise et chercha pendant quelques secondes, avant d'extraire le miroir à double sens d'une paire de chaussettes dans laquelle elle l'avait enroulé. Elle s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, ferma les rideaux de son baldaquin et prononça une formule d'insonorisation, au cas où quelqu'un déciderait d'aller se coucher.

Elle souffla sur la surface glacée du miroir et un léger nuage de buée se dessina. Elle prononça les noms de Harry et Ron et n'eut à attendre qu'une seconde avant de voir apparaître leur visage endormi, mais alerte, du roux.

- Hermione ! s'écria Ron. Harry, viens voir ! Hermione est là !

Un second visage apparut sur le miroir et Hermione sourit en voyant soudain ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Je suis en direct du dortoir des filles de Gryffondor, dit-elle dans un sourire. Ta mère est absolument charmante aux premiers abords. Et j'ai rencontré Sirius également.

Harry mordit sa lèvre. Il n'avait jamais connu ses parents et il se dit que, finalement, Hermione avait sûrement eu raison en lui ordonnant de rester dans le présent. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il se serait passé si Harry s'était retrouvé face à face avec ses proches et surtout, face à Peter Pettigrow, à cause de qui, il ne connaîtrait jamais ses parents.

Ils discutèrent longtemps ce soir-là mais Hermione finit par couper le lien temporel magique et ordonna aux garçons d'aller se coucher lorsque Ron commença à s'endormir devant le miroir. Après avoir rangé son miroir, elle ensorcela l'album photo que lui avaient offert Harry et Ron de manière à ce qu'il apparaisse vierge si quelqu'un venait à l'ouvrir. _Si quelqu'un tombait dessus... _Malgré la fatigue qui lui piquait les paupières, Hermione eut du mal à s'endormir. Les semaines qui suivraient n'allaient pas être de tout repos, et elle savait qu'il lui faudrait se montrer sans arrêt vigilante._Vigilance constante !_ lui criait son esprit, à la manière de Maugrey Fol'Oeil. Il ne fallait surtout pas dévoiler le futur à qui que ce soit, et ça allait être particulièrement difficile – mais sa troisième année à Poudlard lui avait fait prendre conscience des dangers encourus par ceux qui se jouent de l'espace et du temps, et elle savait ce qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse.

Lorsque Hermione se réveilla, les premiers rayons de soleil s'infiltraient déjà par l'interstice des rideaux entourant son lit. Il lui fallu plusieurs minutes avant de se rappeler où et quand elle se trouvait. Quelques minutes pendant lesquelles elle resta allongée sur le dos, avant de sortir brusquement du lit. Elle mit plus longtemps pour se préparer qu'à son habitude et la Grande Salle était quasiment pleine lorsqu'elle en franchit les portes de bois.

Plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers elle et elle pressa le pas, peu contente d'être le point de mire de tous ces yeux. Lily Evans leva les yeux de son verre de jus de citrouille et lui fit joyeusement signe d'approcher. Les regards cessèrent de la suivre lorsqu'elle prit place à la table des Gryffondor, à côté de Lily Evans qui déjeunait avec une de ses amies.

- Bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle alors. Je te présente Emily Lack, elle est avec nous en cours.

Hermione lui adressa un signe de tête en souriant, et se saisit d'un toast. La rumeur des conversations lui était familière, et elle se sentit davantage comme chez elle – malgré le manque de ses deux amis.

- Les Français mangent comme nous le matin ? demanda Lily, curieuse.

- Plus ou moins. Mais mes parents sont anglais, expliqua la jeune femme, alors je n'ai jamais vraiment suivi la mode culinaire française.

Les conversations baissèrent d'un ton, et Lily soupira bruyamment, les sourcils froncés et le regard tourné vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Quatre jeunes hommes venaient d'entrer et Hermione remarqua que la gente féminine de Poudlard ne semblait pas mécontente. Certaines les regardaient comme s'il s'était agit de fantômes, avec un sourire stupide au bord des lèvres.

Comme s'ils n'avaient pas remarqué les regards portés sur eux, ils continuèrent leur conversation en s'installant à la table de leur maison, juste à côté des trois jeunes femmes.

- Salut Lily, tu sors avec moi ? demanda James Potter en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Jamais Potter, vociféra Lily, même dans tes rêves les plus fous !

James Potter haussa les épaules sans se dénuer de son sourire et reporta son attention vers ses trois amis. Hermione songea alors qu'étant donné le peu d'attention accordé à Lily, James ne devait pas être à son coup d'essai. Alors que la jeune femme aux cheveux roux engagea la conversation vers les cours de la journée, Hermione observa les quatre jeunes hommes.

Elle avait toujours pensé que les gens exagéraient lorsqu'ils disaient que Harry ressemblait à son père. Pourtant, elle avait l'impression de voir son meilleur ami. Petit et mince, il avait tous les atouts de l'attrapeur de Quidditch. Une épaisse masse de cheveux noirs lui tombaient sur le visage de manière désordonnée, et de petites lunettes rondes étaient suspendues à son nez. Cependant, ses yeux étaient marrons et il n'avait pas de cicatrice sur le front.

- Ne les regarde pas comme ça, grommela Lily, c'est tout ce qu'ils aiment. Leur fanclub est plus grand que celui de n'importe quelle équipe de Quidditch nationale.

Hermione détourna son regard des jeunes garçons qui continuaient de déjeuner, et tenta d'être plus discrète en les observant. Rémus Lupin avait le même visage fatigué que celui que Hermione connaissait et de grands cernes violets marquaient ses yeux. Il semblait anxieux malgré son sourire éclatant – peut-être la pleine lune approchait-elle. Ses cheveux châtains étaient courts et ses yeux noisette étaient rieurs. Sirius Black, qu'elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer brièvement, était toujours aussi _séduisant_. Ses grands yeux gris brillaient et il racontait quelque chose qui faisait rire ses amis. Grand et plutôt bien bâti, son visage était fin. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le contraste entre ces trois jeunes hommes et le dernier. Peter Pettigrow (Hermione fronça les sourcils, dégoûtée) était un jeune homme petit et grassouillet, et il semblait boire les paroles de ses acolytes sans véritablement rentrer dans la conversation. Il ne semblait avoir aucun atout physique et son rire ressemblait déjà au couinement des rongeurs. Ses cheveux de couleur paille étaient coupés à la manière des moines médiévaux, et il était agité de tics. Hermione dut se ressaisir. _Ils ne doivent rien remarquer d'étrange_, se dit-elle. _Ils sont sensés m'être inconnus, tous autant qu'ils sont_.

- Lily, tu veux bien nous présenter ta nouvelle amie ? dit Rémus Lupin en se penchant soudainement vers Hermione.

James, Sirius et Peter arrêtèrent de parler et leur attention se porta également vers la jeune femme qui se sentit rougir.

- Hermione Granger, je suis en septième année, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle aurait aimé plus affirmée.

- J'imagine que tu sais déjà qui nous sommes ? lança James, d'un ton très assuré.

- Absolument pas, fit-elle en haussant les sourcils et en se retenant de rire face à la mine déconfite des jeunes hommes. Je suis nouvelle.

- Je suis Sirius Black, voici James Potter, Rémus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, lui dit-il en lui adressant son sourire le plus charmeur.

Aussitôt, il se détourna d'elle et murmura quelque chose à James, qui éclata de rire. Hermione eut la vive impression qu'il se moquait d'elle, et son agacement n'en fut que plus grand. Lily lui lança un regard qui signifiait _Je t'avais prévenue, n'y fais pas attention_. Lorsque la cloche sonna, les élèves de l'école se levèrent, et le raclement des bancs sur le sol dallé fut amplifié par la hauteur de plafond. Il était déjà l'heure de reprendre les cours, et Hermione dut faire mine de suivre Lily et son amie afin de se rendre en classe.

* * *

><p>(1) Pour la petite info, en Ecosse (où est sensé se situer Poudlard), le soleil se couche bien plus tard qu'en France, aux environs de vingt-trois heures, en été. (:<p> 


	3. Confidences et accroche

Bd : Encore merci ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire !

Lycann : J'aime beaucoup lire tes reviews, merci d'en avoir laissé une pour le chapitre dernier ! Concernant les portraits, disons que pour l'histoire, ça tombe plutôt bien, même si je doute que ce soit réellement possible (cependant, comme tu l'as mentionné, les voyages dans le temps sont interdits et peuvent s'avérer très dangereux, donc peut-être que c'est possible mais que les portraits évitent d'y avoir recours !). Je ne fais pas partie des gens qui détestent Peter, après tout, c'était un Maraudeur. C'est Hermione qui se positionne en tant que tel, étant donné qu'elle sait ce qu'il va devenir par la suite. (: Pour le reste, tu verras. ;-) Encore merci de tes critiques, elles sont constructives et ça me plaît.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Confidences et accroche<strong>

**Poudlard - Septembre 1977 **

Hermione avait déjà hâte d'être en week-end. Le cours d'Histoire de la Magie était aussi pénible qu'à son époque, et elle tentait de rester concentrée tout en prenant des notes. Le professeur Binns était fidèle à lui-même et sa voix monotone, associée à la chaleur du feu de bois qui crépitait dans l'âtre, la rendait somnolente. Lorsque la cloche qui annonçait la fin du cours sonna, les élèves n'attendirent pas pour jeter leurs affaires en vrac dans leurs sacs avant de prendre la fuite et de se disperser dans les couloirs. Hermione voulut jeter un coup d'œil à son emploi du temps, mais Lily lui fit signe de la suivre.

- On a cours de Potions, grimaça-t-elle, dans les cachots. Deux heures, avec les Serpentard.

Dans la bouche de Lily, cela sonnait comme une calamité mais, en l'absence du professeur Rogue, Hermione eut davantage le loisir de faire profiter ses camarades de ses connaissances, et prit plaisir à réaliser sa potion contre les furoncles. Elle fit même gagner dix points pour sa maison, sous les regards encourageants des Gryffondor.

Lorsque le cours prit fin, Hermione rangea son matériel de potion, s'excusa auprès de Lily et remonta rapidement à son dortoir. Elle vida son sac de cours, saisit ses notes liées aux Horcruxes et courut presque à la bibliothèque.

La bibliothèque était déserte, et Hermione songea avec amusement que les élèves de cette époque n'étaient pas si différents de ceux qu'elle connaissait. Ils étaient très probablement dans le parc, profitant des rayons de soleil qui résistaient. A l'issue des premiers jours de cours, les professeurs n'avaient pas donné beaucoup de devoirs. _Au moins, je serai tranquille_. Hermione posa ses affaires sur un bureau vide et se dirigea vers le bureau de la bibliothécaire, une sorcière brune aux lunettes incrustées de diamants. Elle lui remit le parchemin que Dumbledore lui avait confié lors de son arrivée – et qui lui garantissait un accès illimité à la Réserve. La sorcière pinça les narines (Hermione songea à Madame Pince, qui avait le même réflexe) et lui indiqua la dite salle d'un geste sec de la main.

Hermione la remercia, et enjamba le cordon de velours qui séparait la Réserve du reste de la bibliothèque. Elle se saisit d'un épais ouvrage intitulé _Actes de Magie Noires_ et dut le porter des deux mains tant il était imposant. Un léger nuage de poussière se souleva lorsqu'elle le posa sur la table, et elle se mit à le feuilleter.

- A peine arrivée, et déjà le nez dans tes bouquins ? se moqua gentiment une voix derrière elle.

- Oh... fit-elle en se retournant, fermant au passage son livre. Remus, c'est ça ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça en silence et désigna la chaise à côté d'elle.

- Tu permets ? demanda-t-il avant de s'asseoir. Qui t'a donné l'autorisation pour la Réserve ?

Il semblait réellement curieux, et non intrusif, comme elle avait pu le penser en premier lieu.

- Le professeur Dumbledore, dit-elle en poussant ses affaires pour lui laisser de la place. Il a eu les lettres de recommandations de mon ancienne école et a pensé que j'aurais voulu continuer mes recherches personnelles à Poudlard.

- C'est marrant quand même, fit-il remarquer. Tu as l'air d'avoir un bon sens de l'orientation. Je veux dire, continua-t-il devant l'air surprise de Hermione, tu as réussi à trouver la bibliothèque toute seule. Pour quelqu'un qui vient d'arriver, tu te repères plutôt bien.

- Lily m'a indiqué le chemin après le cours, expliqua-t-elle en essayant de paraître souriante.

- Pourtant elle m'a dit qu'elle ne savait pas où tu étais. Tu dois être une excellente élève, pour avoir eu un mot du professeur Dumbledore, dit-il, l'air songeur.

Hermione se maudit intérieurement de ne pas s'être montrée plus prudente. Remus Lupin, elle le savait, était un loup-garou et ses sens devaient être décuplés – y compris son sens de l'observation. Le jeune homme se rendit rapidement compte qu'il avait mis Hermione mal à l'aise, et continua sur un ton plus enjoué. Ils s'étaient lancés dans une conversation des plus passionnantes, et Hermione expliquait son point de vue sur l'importance des études lorsque James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow firent irruption dans la salle.

- Lily te cherche, lança Peter à Hermione.

- Merci Peter. J'y vais alors !

Elle alla ranger son livre dans la Réserve, ramassa ses affaires et sortit après avoir salué Remus et ignoré les autres. Lily était dans la Salle Commune et lorsqu'elle l'eut rejoint, elles descendirent dans le parc en compagnie de plusieurs personnes dont Hermione n'était pas certaine d'avoir retenu les noms.

La week-end, ainsi que la première semaine de cours, passèrent à une vitesse folle. Le répit accordé aux élèves de septième année n'avait pas duré, et ils croulaient sous la quantité de devoirs à faire. Lily Evans voyait peu Hermione, qui passait beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque, seule ou en compagnie de Remus, qui semblait beaucoup apprécier la jeune femme. En tant que préfet-en-chef, Lily devait faire de nombreuses rondes dans les couloirs du château en compagnie de James et ils avaient pris pour habitude de déloger Hermione de la bibliothèque quand il était tard et que les élèves étaient supposés se rendre dans leur salle commune. Hermione travaillait avec plus d'acharnement que jamais, conciliant devoirs et recherches personnelles. Recherches qui n'avançaient pas assez vite à ses yeux, et elle n'eut d'autre choix que de rendre visite au directeur de l'école.

Les cours de l'après-midi, Botanique, Sortilège et Arithmancie, se déroulèrent sans accident notoire – Seamus Finnigan n'étant pas là, aucun objet n'avait explosé en classe. A peine la journée terminée, Hermione se rendit devant la gargouille de pierre à l'entrée du bureau directorial. Elle prononça le mot de passe d'une voix claire, et monta les marches de pierre. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte de bois qu'elle n'avait jamais vue fermée auparavant. La porte était travaillée, et de longs entrelacs gravés se dessinaient. Elle frappa à trois reprises, et attendit que le directeur lui intime d'entrer.

- Miss Granger, la salua-t-il. J'espère que votre première semaine d'école s'est bien passée. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

Les personnages des portraits la regardaient s'avancer dans le bureau et prendre place sur le fauteuil moelleux qui faisait face au professeur Dumbledore.

- Je voulais vous demander, dit-elle d'une petite voix timide, si vous auriez des livres à me conseiller. Des livres sur de puissants actes de magie noire ayant eu lieu lors des siècles précédents.

Elle n'osait pas prononcer le mot Horcruxe, ne sachant si l'idée de Voldemort divisant son âme lui était déjà parvenue à l'esprit ou non.

- J'imagine que vous cherchez des informations sur les Horcruxes, Miss Granger, lui dit-il dans un sourire. Malheureusement, c'est un sujet tabou dans notre monde, et les ouvrages qui les mentionnent sont peu courant. La Réserve de la bibliothèque contient tous les livres connus s'y référant. Mais allez-y, continuez.

- J'imagine que vous êtes déjà au courant, mais je suis venue à cette époque car je pense que Voldemort aurait pu dissimulé le dernier Horcruxe entre ces murs, expliqua-t-elle. C'était déjà le cas pour deux d'entre eux, mais je suis persuadée qu'il en a créé un qu'on ne peut trouver que maintenant. A cette époque, je veux dire.

Dumbledore ne parut pas surpris de l'entendre prononcer ce nom. Peu de sorciers osaient, mais elle semblait faire partie de ceux qu'un nom n'effrayait pas.

- Vous devez être une sorcière brillante, pour que l'on vous confie cette tâche, Miss Granger, lui dit-il d'une voix posée. Je suis navré de ne pas pouvoir vous aider davantage dans votre quête.

Hermione était déçue en sortant du bureau du directeur. Elle s'était attendu à obtenir un peu d'aide de la part du professeur Dumbledore. En grommelant, elle rejoignit la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Il régnait une douce chaleur dans la pièce. Deux élèves disputaient des duels d'échec version sorcier tandis que d'autres s'amusaient à monter des châteaux de cartes avec un jeu de bataille explosive – dont les cartes pouvaient exploser à tout instant. Les élèves les plus âgés étaient penchés sur de gros ouvrages, confortablement installés, et le bruit des plumes grattant des parchemins émettait un doux murmure. James, Sirius, Remus et Peter étaient installés dans un coin de la pièce, préparant sûrement leur prochaine bêtise – un peu à la manière de Fred et George Weasley travaillant sur leurs Boîtes à Flemme. James jetaient sans arrêt des coups d'oeil appuyés à Lily, assise devant la cheminée. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux et vit Hermione, elle la supplia de l'accompagner dehors faire un tour.

Un soleil resplendissant illuminait le vaste parc de Poudlard en ce mois de septembre. La surface du lac miroitait et le calmar géant avait déployé ses tentacules monstrueux hors de l'eau, probablement pour leur faire prendre le soleil. Les deux jeunes femmes s'assirent sous un grand saule pleureur, dont l'extrémité des branches frôlaient les eaux du lac. Hermione eut un pincement au cœur, car c'était l'endroit préféré de Harry et Ron lorsqu'ils avaient du temps libre.

- Je peux te confier quelque chose ? demanda Lily en se mordant la lèvre.

Hermione la regarda, surprise mais acquiesça. Elles ne se connaissaient que depuis un peu plus d'une semaine et déjà Lily entrait dans les confidences. Hermione eut un nouveau pincement au cœur, en sachant que quand viendrait son tour, ce serait sûrement des mensonges qui sortiraient de sa bouche.

- Je suis amoureuse de James, lui confia Lily à demie-voix.

- Pourquoi tu le repousses sans arrêt alors ? demanda Hermione, plutôt surprise par cette révélation.

Elle savait que les parents de Harry avaient commencé à se fréquenter lors de leur dernière année de Poudlard, mais en voyant le dégoût qui se peignait sur le visage de Lily dès que James l'approchait d'un peu trop près, elle avait fini par se demander comment ils allaient bien pouvoir finir mariés.

- Lui veut tout simplement m'ajouter à son tableau de chasse, déjà bien rempli, répondit Lily dans un haussement d'épaules. Il est prétentieux, cause des problèmes à Gryffondor sans arrêt, simplement pour montrer qu'il en est capable, il est arrogant... mais aussi tellement craquant !

- Tu sais, je suis nouvelle et je ne connais pas encore les gens de l'école, mais je pense qu'il tient vraiment à toi. Si tu n'étais qu'une énième fille à ajouter à sa liste, il aurait fini par lâcher prise, vu la manière dont tu repousses ses avances sans arrêt.

Lily haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules, pas tout à fait convaincue.

- Et toi, Miss bibliothèque, tu as quelqu'un dans le cœur ? demanda Lily.

- Et bien, quand j'étais en France, dit-elle en tâchant de paraître sincère, j'avais deux meilleurs amis, Harry et Ron. Pendant longtemps, j'ai cru être amoureuse de Ron, mais en venant ici, je me suis rendue compte qu'il me manquait davantage comme un frère. Ça reste de l'amour, certes, mais c'est différent. Je ne m'imagine plus du tout sortir avec lui maintenant.

- Harry... J'aime beaucoup ce prénom, fit Lily, songeuse. Te tracasse pas avec ça Hermione, tu trouveras sûrement quelqu'un ici, quelqu'un que tu ne considéreras pas comme ton frère.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, et les deux amies rirent. La conversation resta orientée vers les garçons et bien longtemps après, Lily regarda sa montre.

- Je suis désolée mais j'ai promis à Rebecca Davis de l'aider pour son devoir de potion, annonça la jeune rousse. Je file au château. A tout à l'heure !

Hermione la regarda s'éloigner avant de reporter son attention sur le lac. Le soleil était plus bas dans le ciel, et elle sut qu'elle ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer au château. Les branches du saule s'écartèrent alors, et le visage souriant de Remus Lupin se dessina. Il prit place à côté d'elle, le dos appuyé contre le tronc de l'arbre.

- Hermione, commença-t-il doucement, je ne voudrais pas te paraître impoli ni grossier, mais je me pose des questions.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui, et attendit qu'il continue, légèrement anxieuse sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

- On va dire que j'ai un certain don pour savoir quand les gens me cachent quelque chose et donc, je ne crois pas un mot à ton histoire de Beauxbâtons. En fait, je ne crois pas tout ce que tu nous as raconté sur ta vie avant Poudlard.

Il la regarda à son tour, la sondant en silence pour voir s'il ne l'avait pas froissée. Hermione se mordit la lèvre en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Après tout, c'était le professeur Lupin qui l'avait aidée à remonter dans le passé. C'était lui qui avait cru à son histoire sans la moindre once de doute.

- C'est souvent le cas chez les loup-garous, je me trompe ? s'enquit Hermione doucement en le fixant.

Le visage de Remus s'assombrit, et il recula, comme si Hermione était soudainement devenu quelqu'un dont il fallait se méfier.

- C'est Sirius qui t'a dit ? demanda-t-il, déconcerté.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration et n'hésita pas une seconde de plus.

- Bon, très bien. Personne ne devait être au courant, mais puisque tu en parles... Je viens du futur Remus. Je n'ai jamais été à Beauxbâtons, et je vais naître dans un peu plus d'un an. En 1979 pour être exacte.

Remus la regarda comme s'il voulait déceler la moquerie derrière ses paroles. Hermione resta silencieuse, et attendit que Remus ouvre la bouche.

- Ça explique beaucoup de choses, dit-il tranquillement. J'imagine que tu es là pour changer le futur et que tu n'as rien le droit de révéler.

- Tu as tout bon Remus, répondit Hermione en souriant. Promet-moi de ne rien à dire, même à James, Sirius ou Peter. Les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses. Il n'y a que le professeur Dumbledore qui est au courant.

Les yeux remplis de questions, Remus acquiesça sans rien dire. Ils restèrent silencieux, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce que la grande horloge de Poudlard sonne vingt heures. Ils se rendirent ensemble à la Grande Salle.

- T'étais passé où Remus ? lança Sirius Black. On t'a cherché partout !

Hermione savait qu'il mentait. La carte du Maraudeur en poche, les amis de Remus avaient du voir qu'il se trouvait dans le parc en compagnie de Hermione. Remus avait songé la même chose, et se contenta de lancer un regard appuyé à Sirius.

- Dites-moi, vous n'avez pas vu Lily ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Pas depuis une heure ou deux, s'empressa de répondre James. Je l'ai vue avec Rebecca Davis dans la bibliothèque tout à l'heure. Elles travaillaient le devoir de Potions.

- Alors elle doit encore y être, finit Hermione. Je vais la rejoindre.

Elle quitta la salle rapidement, vacillant sous le poids de son sac remplis de livres. Sirius ne la lâcha pas des yeux tant qu'elle fut dans son champ de vision.

- Oh, Sirius ! Je te parle, fit James en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Mais ça fait mal ! répondit le brun en se tournant vers James, une main sur ses côtes douloureuses. Quoi ?

- C'est moi ou elle te plaît Hermione ? demanda Remus en souriant de manière appuyée.

- N'importe quoi.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, avant de tourner son attention vers ses amis.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal, poursuivit James, songeur. Mais pas...

- Pas autant que ta Lily d'amour, se moquèrent en cœur Sirius, Remus et Peter.

- Je pense que tout le monde est au courant, James, rit Peter.

Les trois jeunes hommes éclatèrent de rire quand James grommela sa réponse.

Arrivée devant la bibliothèque, la sorcière à lunettes grinça qu'elle allait fermer les portes, et qu'il était temps que Hermione retourne d'où elle vienne. Tout comme Madame Pince à son époque, la bibliothécaire ne semblait guère apprécier cette jeune sorcière qui passait autant de temps dans la Réserve.

Dépitée, Hermione décida d'aller faire un tour dans la Salle Commune pour voir si Lily ne s'y était pas rendue après avoir aidé Rebecca Davis. Déambulant dans le château en se demandant si elle n'avait pas fait une erreur en expliquant sa situation à Remus, elle heurta violemment quelqu'un au détour d'un couloir.

- Tu peux pas faire attention où tu mets les pieds espèce de... cracha l'élève d'une voix traînante en se redressant.

Hermione, dont le sac était tombé, s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'elle vit son interlocuteur. Un élève de Serpentard, dont les cheveux blonds tiraient sur le blanc.

_- _Drago ? fit-elle, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

- Je suis Lucius Malefoy, dit-il l'air mauvais. Ne t'avise plus jamais de me rentrer dedans, ni même de m'appeler par je-ne-sais-quel prénom idiot ! Et toi, t'es qui ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, quand quelqu'un parla pour elle.

- Hermione Granger, notre nouvelle amie Sang-de-Bourbe, railla une voix.

Sur le qui-vive, Hermione lâcha le sac qu'elle avait ramassé, et saisit sa baguette pour la pointer sur la personne qu'elle crut reconnaître. _Narcissa Black_.

- Quand on se trouve être des apprentis Mangemorts, on la ferme, dit-elle sur un air de défi.

- Tu joues avec ta vie Granger, la menaça Narcissa, ses cheveux blonds encadrant un visage rougi par la colère.

- A ce que je vois, les Mangemorts ne sont toujours pas capables de se défendre tout seul, se moqua Hermione sans baisser sa garde. Il vous faut donc être en troupeau pour arriver à lancer un sortilège sur une Sang-de-Bourbe ? Et bien, je croyais Voldemort plus intelligent que ça... S'entourer de lâches...

Un troisième élève de Serpentard vint se joindre à Narcissa et Lucius qui souriaient d'un air mauvais. Hermione n'avait jamais vu son visage mais ne doutait pas de ses intentions.

- LA FERME ! hurla Lucius, les traits déformés par la fureur. Ne parle pas de lui comme si tu le connaissais !

Hermione ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se contenta de son sourire qui signifiait _mais je sais des choses que tu ignores, stupide Serpentard_.

- Foutez-lui la paix ! s'écria Sirius qui venait d'apparaître de nul part, la baguette levée et prêt à jeter un sort au moindre mouvement.

- Mais qui voilà maintenant, ricana le Serpentard que Hermione ne connaissait pas. Black, le sauveur des Sang-de-Bourbe en détresse. Je croyais que c'était le rôle de Potter. C'est vrai, il ne s'occupe que de sa stupide Lily.

Les cinq élèves baissèrent leurs baguettes d'un même mouvement lorsque le professeur de Botanique traversa le couloir. D'un signe de tête, Lucius Malefoy fit signe à ses acolytes de le suivre.

- Méfie-toi Granger, mon cher cousin ne sera pas toujours là pour te sauver la mise, cracha Narcissa à voix basse.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi Black, ni des autres de ta maison.

Les trois Serpentard s'éloignèrent, non sans avoir regardé Hermione avec dédain et arrogance. Sirius se retourna vers elle, et lui adressa un large sourire.

- Merci, lui dit Hermione d'un ton léger. Je discuterais bien avec toi, mais je pense que tu as à faire, acheva-t-elle avant de continuer sa route et de se rendre à la salle commune, laissant derrière elle un Sirius interloqué.


	4. Victoire et Annonces

Hey ! (: Je m'excuse profondément pour le retard, ce chapitre aurait dû être posté il y a déjà deux semaines... Je n'ai pas laissé tombé, mais mes recherches universitaires, ajoutées aux dossiers à boucler, ne me laissent que peu de temps libre. -' Dans tous les cas, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouvel épisode. A vendredi prochain !

* * *

><p>Lycann : J'attends toujours tes reviews avec impatience, c'est si rare de trouver quelqu'un qui prenne le temps de construire une critique de manière organisée ! Pour James et Sirius, tu n'as sans doute pas tort, concernant les points des maisons. Après vérification, la Réserve est bien une pièce spéciale de la bibliothèque, mais elle n'est séparée du reste de la pièce seulement par un cordon (et par les yeux de la bibliothécaire aussi...). Pour Remus, je ne l'imagine pas comme quelqu'un de réservé. Après tout, c'était l'un Maraudeur, et même si on ne retient que les caractères de Sirius et James, je pense qu'il n'était pas si réservé que cela. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? J'ai vérifié, c'est bien Lily et Rémus qui ont été nommés préfets en cinquième année, puis préfets-en-chef (c'est Sirius qui le dit à Harry dans le tome 5, chapitre 9). J'en viens maintenant à Dumbledore. C'est un sorcier très intelligent, on est d'accord sur ce point. Du coup, je pense qu'il avait pensé aux Horcruxes, sans en avoir la confirmation. Parce que honnêtement, je trouve cela étrange qu'il ne s'en rende compte tard... Pour le moment, il n'aide pas Hermione. Pour le moment. -). Pour Lily, j'ai une vision d'elle un peu plus ouverte que toi je pense. Y a des gens qui s'ouvrent vite (mais je comprends tout à fait ta réticence vis-à-vis de ses confidences). Par contre, tu as raison pour Lucius et Narcissa. A la base, ils ont eu deux ou trois ans d'école en même temps que les Maraudeurs (je viens juste de vérifier). Je vais essayer de modifier ça donc. En tout cas, j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre. Mille mercis.<p>

Alessandra : Merci beaucoup ( : J'espère que la lecture n'est pas trop difficile pour toi.

Bd : En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre te plaise, merci ( :

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Victoire et Annonces<strong>

**Poudlard - Novembre 1977 **

Le premier week-end de novembre, Poudlard frémissait d'effervescence et pour cause, le premier match de Quidditch de la saison avait lieu dans l'après-midi, opposant l'équipe de Gryffondor à celle de Serdaigle. Les élèves n'avaient que ce sujet à la bouche et les paris amicaux étaient lancés.

Lors du déjeuner, Remus et Peter tentaient de faire avaler quelque chose à James, attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Hermione sourit devant leur échec lamentable, songeant que Ron et elle livraient le même combat avec Harry au début de chaque saison.

- Hermione, dit soudainement Remus, tu pourrais nous aider, au lieu de sourire bêtement.

- James me fait penser à quelqu'un de mon ancienne école, répondit-elle en insistant sur la fin de la phrase.

Comprenant l'allusion, Remus se contenta de lui retourner son sourire en haussant les épaules, alors que Hermione reportait son attention vers la vive discussion entamée par Lily et Rebecca Davis, assise à côté d'elle. Faible amatrice de sport, Hermione termina son repas sans participer à la conversation, jusqu'au moment où Lily décida qu'il était temps de rejoindre le terrain.

- On se rejoint là-bas ? demanda-t-elle alors à Remus.

- On ne bougera pas d'ici tant que James n'aura rien mangé, prévint-il.

- Gardez-nous des places alors, s'empressa d'ajouter Sirius.

La foule emplissait peu à peu les gradins, et le murmure des conversations résonnait. Les élèves de Serdaigle, et ceux de Gryffondor portaient les couleurs de leur maison en guise de soutien. Ceux de Serpentard soutenaient clairement l'équipe de Serdaigle et de longues banderoles recouvertes d'écritures bleues et dorées avaient été déployées dans leurs tribunes tandis que le soutien des Poufsouffle allait aux deux équipes.

Hermione et Lily prirent place dans les gradins, réservant des sièges supplémentaires pour Remus, Peter et Sirius qui devaient les rejoindre. Toutes deux portaient leur écharpe aux couleurs de leur maison. Hermione regarda autour d'elle, savourant la joie qui émanait des tribunes. Les élèves chantaient et riaient alors que les professeurs s'installaient à leur tour.

- Hermione, commença Lily à voix basse et Hermione dut se pencher vers elle pour l'entendre à travers les hurlements de ses camarades. Je crois que tu as tapé dans l'œil de Sirius, lui confia-t-elle, amusée.

- Arrête tes bêtises, râla Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

- J'ai bien écouté ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour, à propos de James, continua-t-elle. Sa manière de me regarder, de me parler, tout ça. Sirius est exactement pareil avec toi, je te signale. C'est bien la première fois qu'on le voit comme ça d'ailleurs. Il est moins exubérant qu'avant j'ai l'impression, comme s'il voulait te montrer sa capacité – plutôt limitée, je l'avoue – à se montrer sérieux.

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude, lui montrant d'un signe de tête l'entrée des tribunes que Remus, Sirius et Peter venaient tout juste de franchir.

- Observe-le bien, murmura Lily avec un clin d'oeil.

Lorsqu'ils eurent repéré les deux jeunes filles, ils vinrent s'asseoir à côté d'elles. Sirius s'installa à côté de Hermione avec nonchalence. Lily laissa échapper un éclat de rire, et Hermione fut partagée entre l'idée de lui donner un coup et celle de sourire – ce qui donna une grimace et Peter se moqua d'elle.

Les conversations se turent lorsque le professeur Dumbledore se leva. Un professeur que Hermione ne connaissait pas s'avançait vers le milieu du terrain, un balai dans une main et la baguette dans l'autre. Il faisait voler une grosse malle devant lui. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, il ouvrit la malle et attendit. Les quatorze joueurs de Quidditch sortirent alors des vestiaires et les hurlements reprirent de plus belle. Les joueurs étaient acclamés comme des héros, et Hermione se sentit moins agacée que lors des matches de Harry. Elle se surprit même à crier en chœur avec les autres Gryffondor. Les joueurs s'immobilisèrent en cercle autour de l'arbitre, et les capitaines d'équipes échangèrent une poignée de main. D'un coup de baguette, le professeur-arbitre libéra les Cognards et le Vif d'or, et saisit le Souaffle. Un coup de sifflet plus tard, les joueurs se disputaient déjà la balle à plusieurs mètres du sol.

Au bout de la douzième minute, Gryffondor menait deux à zéro. James Potter arpentait le terrain à la recherche du précieux Vif d'or, tandis que Dave Goujon, un élève de cinquième année, faisait de même. Serdaigle rattrapa rapidement les Gryffondor et le score resta serré. Si Gryffondor marquait un but, Serdaigle égalisait dans la minute qui suivait. A chaque nouvel essai victorieux, des huées et sifflements élogieux s'élevaient de part et d'autre du terrain. Des drapeaux de supporter étaient continuellement agités.

Hermione remarqua que Lily ne quittait pas des yeux l'attrapeur des Gryffondor et se promit de lui faire un discours sur les différentes manières de se montrer discrète. Fort heureusement, les autres élèves étaient bien trop occupés à suivre le déroulement du match pour la remarquer.

Le match dura près d'une heure et le score était toujours serré. Les Serdaigle menaient, quatre-vingt points contre soixante-dix, lorsque James, qui volait bien au-dessus des autres joueurs, fonça en piquet vers le sol. Le torse plaqué contre le manche de son balai, il accélérait toujours plus et Dave Goujon n'eut pas le temps de le suivre. Les Gryffondor se levèrent et hurlèrent de joie lorsque l'attrapeur remonta en flèche, le point serré sur la petite balle dorée. Les Serpentard huèrent les joueurs de Gryffondor mais personne ne sembla s'en rendre compte et ils furent les premiers à quitter le stade, furieux. Les deux capitaines se serrèrent la main pour marquer la fin du match, et l'arbitre rangea les balles alors que les joueurs regagnaient les vestiaires.

Les spectateurs se dispersèrent à la sortie du terrain. Certains restèrent dans le parc, malgré la fraîcheur de l'air, tandis que d'autres préféraient retrouver la douce chaleur de leurs salles communes. A peine rentrée, Hermione alla chercher son sac de cours et se précipita à la bibliothèque. Depuis la rentrée, elle s'était efforcée de mener à bien la recherche du dernier Horcruxe sans éveiller les soupçons de ses amis. Ils avaient compris qu'elle était bien plus studieuse que l'élève moyen, mais se seraient rendu compte de quelque chose si elle avait passé son temps enfermée entre les rayons de livres.

Ses recherches n'avançaient pas comme elle le voulait. Elle avait relu chaque ouvrage de la Réserve, cherchant des indices entre les lignes, en vain. Parfois, elle commençait à douter de sa théorie mais l'instant d'après, elle retrouvait la raison et lisait avec plus de profondeur. La bibliothèque était déserte pourtant les sons qui provenaient du château résonnaient dans la pièce. L'euphorie qui emplissait le château après le match de Quidditch rendait le travail impossible – et Hermione sortit de la bibliothèque, furieuse de devoir remettre ses recherches au lendemain.

Alors que tous les élèves étaient rassemblés dans la Grande Salle pour le banquet, Albus Dumbledore félicita l'équipe de Gryffondor pour sa victoire sur Serdaigle. Ces derniers, très fairplay, applaudirent les joueurs avec enthousiasme.

- Je compte sur vous pour fêter dignement cette première victoire, sourit Dumbledore. En attendant, laissez-moi vous annoncer quelque chose. Le corps enseignant et moi-même avons décidé d'organiser deux événements prévus le 24 décembre. Vous serez tout d'abord conviés à une journée à Pré-au-Lard.

Il y eut un murmure de contentement parmi les élèves.

- C'est avec regret que je vous annonce que le banquet de Noël sera annulé, continua-t-il, provoquant cette fois des murmures mécontents. Cependant, ceux d'entre vous qui choisiront de rester à Poudlard pendant les fêtes auront la possibilité de se rendre au Bal de Noël que nous avons décidé d'organiser. Les tenues de soirée seront bien évidemment exigées pour cette occasion.

Cette fois, l'avis des élève fut mitigé. D'un côté, il y avait ceux qui restaient tous les ans au château et que l'idée enchantait. De l'autre, il y avait ceux qui ne pouvaient échapper aux repas familiaux et qui ne pourraient donc pas assister au bal qui, connaissant Dumbledore, promettait d'être grandiose. Le silence revint lorsque Dumbledore leva la main pour ajouter quelque chose.

- Pour ceux et celles qui n'auront pas la chance de séjourner au château pendant les vacances de fin d'année, je tiens à ajouter qu'un second bal aura lieu au cours de l'année. Pour l'heure, je vous souhaite un bon appétit !

Les applaudissements retentirent dans la Grande Salle, et les tables se remplirent de mets plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Pour la première fois de la journée, le Quidditch cessa d'être au cœur de l'attention. Cette fois, toutes les discussions étaient portées sur le bal. Hermione trouvait l'idée excellente, étant donnée qu'elle allait rester au château. A la table des Gryffondor, les jeunes femmes discutaient déjà de leurs tenues, sous les regards désespérés de James, Sirius, Remus et Peter.

- Vous savez avec qui y aller ? demanda James en faisant mine de ne pas vraiment s'intéresser

- Absolument pas, répondit Lily. Hermione ?

- Aucune idée, dit-elle. Seule, je pense. Après tout, je ne connais pas grand monde ici. En plus, quand j'étais en quatrième année, je suis allée au bal de Noël accompagnée, et la soirée s'est très mal finie.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement du bal de Noël organisée lors du Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Elle avait eu Viktor Krum pour cavalier et cela avait déclenché la colère de Ron.

- Et moi je pense qu'un tas de gars te demanderont de les accompagner, rétorqua Sirius.

- Et depuis quand tu pense ? se moqua James en riant, ce qui lui valut une claque à l'arrière du crâne.

- En tout cas, il va falloir qu'on se trouve des cavalières les gars, et le plus tôt sera le mieux ! dit Remus.

- Vous n'aurez pas trop de mal, glissa Peter. Vous avez toutes les filles à vos pieds, à part Hermione et Lily.

Ses trois amis échangèrent des regards gênés, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il était vrai que Peter n'était pas celui sur qui les regards féminins s'attardaient quand Sirius, James et Remus étaient dans les parages.

Dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor, Hermione, assise sur le lit de Lily, lui racontait l'histoire du bal de Noël comme elle l'avait vécu.

- Les garçons peuvent être tellement stupides, quand on y pense, conclut-elle.

- J'espère que James va m'inviter, lui confia Lily.

- Il va te le proposer une bonne dizaine de fois. Sauf bien sûr, si tu acceptes la première demande.

- Oui, pour me larguer après la soirée, grommela Lily.

Hermione soupira de voir son amie si butée.

- Tu comptes vraiment y aller seule ? questionna alors Lily.

- Oui, je pense. Je ne voudrais pas tomber sur n'importe qui.

- Sirius va te le demander, tu sais, ajouta Lily.

Hermione haussa les épaules, l'air de dire _on verra bien_. En réalité, la jeune femme ne se préoccupait pas tellement du bal, ni de la personne qui pourrait l'accompagner. Elle n'était pas là pour ça, et devait rester concentrée sur sa mission. Prétextant qu'elle était fatiguée, Hermione prit congé de son amie, et s'enferma dans le secret de son baldaquin.

Elle sortit le miroir à double sens qui était caché sous son oreiller, et bientôt, le visage de ses amis apparurent. Depuis son arrivée au château, Hermione s'était efforcée de discuter avec eux le plus souvent possible pour se tenir au courant de l'avancée de leurs recherches. Cependant, ce fut un autre sujet qui orienta la conversation ce soir-là. Hermione leur raconta les dernières nouvelles de Poudlard.

- Les professeurs ont programmé deux bals au château, dit-elle. Le premier a lieu le soir de Noël et le second un peu plus tard dans l'année.

- Si j'étais là, tu serais déjà ma cavalière ! lui dit Ron, ce qui fit rire Harry et Hermione.

- Mais tu n'es pas là. Lily pense que Sirius va m'inviter, ajouta Hermione, appréhendant la réaction de Harry.

- Sirius ? répéta-t-il.

- C'était pas prévu ça, dit Ron en regardant Harry.

- Pas vraiment, non, acquiesça Hermione. Lily pense que je lui plais et je crois qu'elle a raison, il va m'inviter pour le bal. Il est constamment en train de me regarder et de me sourire.

- En soi, c'est pas très grave, trancha Harry. Après tout, tu as le droit de t'amuser. Ta mission est importante, mais elle n'est pas tout. Même si tu l'as connu dans le futur, ce n'est pas la même personne.

- Après tout, il faut simplement que tu ne t'attaches pas à lui, et lui à toi, conclut Ron. Parce que tu ne vas pas rester éternellement à cette époque. Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

- Ta réaction me surprend, avoua Hermione. Après le coup du bal de Noël avec Viktor, j'ai pensé que...

- C'est de l'histoire ancienne, Her-mignonne, dit-il avec un clin d'œil. D'ailleurs, je t'ordonne de t'amuser ce soir-là, et si Sirius te propose d'être sa cavalière, tu ACCEPTES.

**Poudlard - Décembre 1977 **

Un mois et demi s'étaient écoulés depuis la victoire de Gryffondor et l'annonce du bal. Il ne restait que deux semaines avant l'événement. Quelques élèves s'étaient lancés et avaient déjà trouvé une cavalière, mais la majorité des garçons attendaient on-ne-sait-quoi. Les filles ne parlaient que de leurs futures tenues, en rougissant et gloussant dès qu'un garçon entrait dans leur champs de vision.

Dans la bibliothèque, Hermione et Lily étaient penchés sur leurs devoirs respectifs.

- C'est quand même étonnant que James ne se soit pas manifesté, dit soudainement Hermione en lâchant sa plume.

- Pas tellement. Il s'est désintéressé, comme je l'avais prévu. Il a du se trouver une pintade pour l'accompagner.

- T'es vraiment têtue toi, rigola Hermione. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Elles replongèrent dans un silence ponctué par le grattement des plumes sur le parchemin et le bruit des pages tournées.

Dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, Remus, James et Peter discutaient. Sirius était avec eux, mais ne disait mot.

- Lily n'a toujours pas de cavalier, dit James. J'attends encore deux jours, et je l'invite !

- Peut-être qu'elle compte y aller seule, par solidarité avec Hermione, suggéra Remus. J'ai invité Susan Layne. Mais si, la petite brune de Serdaigle, qui est avec nous en cours de Potion, ajouta-t-il devant la tête de ses amis.

- Je vais y aller tout seul, dit Peter.

Sa voix laissait entendre qu'il espérait que ses amis fassent preuve de « solidarité masculine. »

- Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas avec Stella ? ricana James. Elle a l'air de n'attendre que ça !

- Je préfère y aller seule qu'avec cette cinglée ! répondit Peter.

Stella Keithy était une jeune fille grassouillette dont les épaisses lunettes glissaient au bout de son nez. Appartenant à la maison de Poufsouffle, c'était l'une des élèves les moins intéressantes de l'école. Depuis des semaines, elle suivait Peter en espérant qu'il l'inviterait au bal.

Remus et James se moquaient de Peter, quand Sirius se leva brusquement et quitta la Salle Commune. Il se retint de courir jusqu'à la bibliothèque et plusieurs élèves le dévisagèrent lorsqu'ils le virent franchir la porte voûtée. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes du Gryffondor de fréquenter de tels lieux. Dès qu'il eut trouvé Hermione et Lily, penchées vers leur devoir pour le cours de potions, il s'empressa de les rejoindre. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, gêné. Il aurait aimé trouver Hermione seule. Lily dut comprendre le message, car elle bafouilla quelque chose avant de ranger ses affaires et de quitter la pièce.

- Tu veux quelque chose ? demanda Hermione, levant à peine les yeux de sa copie.

- Te demander de m'accompagner au bal de Noël, dit-il simplement en regardant la jeune femme.

Hermione ne parue pas surprise par sa demande et s'empressa d'accepter.

- Je me doutais que tu refuserais, répondit Sirius, déconfit.

Visiblement, il était bien moins sûr de lui que ce qu'il laissai apparaître.

- Sirius, l'appela doucement Hermione. J'ai dit oui. Nous irons ensemble au bal.

Le jeune homme releva la tête vers elle, et son sourire en disait long sur sa joie.

Un peu plus tard, dans le dortoir des filles, Lily laissa exploser sa joie lorsque Hermione lui avoua timidement que Sirius l'avait invitée au bal, et qu'elle avait accepté.


	5. Le Bal de Noël

Me revoilà avec la suite de cette fiction. Mille excuses - une nouvelle fois - pour le délai, mais la fin de l'année scolaire arrive et qui dit fin dit remise des dossiers et surtout, rédaction / finitions du mémoire de Master 2. J'ai enfin réussi à conclure ce chapitre (après tous, les étudiants aussi ont le droit à leur fête du travail !). Je vous promets qu'il ne vous faudra pas attendre deux mois pour le prochain chapitre ;-). En attendant, j'espère que cette suite vous conviendra ! Bonne soirée & bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Lycann <strong>: Comme d'habitude, merci pour ta review, longue et très intéressante ! J'ai pris en compte tes remarques et j'ai modifié deux-trois trucs dans les chapitres précédents. Rien de très important, si ce n'est le statut de préfet-en-chef qui revient à James (j'étais partie du principe que les préfets devenaient automatiquement préfet-en-chef lors de leur dernière année – grossière erreur de ma part !). Pour Remus, je le vois comme quelqu'un qui a fini par se cacher derrière son masque de timidité, fatigué par les épreuves qu'il a pu endurer (la perte de ses meilleurs amis, la trahison de Peter, sa « maladie » loup-garouienne...). Je pense que, adolescent, il était comme les autres : timide, certes, mais également enjoué. Je le vois comme quelqu'un qui a su apprécier la vie qu'il avait, notamment grâce à James, Peter et Sirius. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Pour Lily, c'est un peu pareil au fond. Je la vois un peu barrée, bien que terre-à-terre (si ce terme convient pour une adolescente sorcière des années 1970 :p). Tu l'as deviné, Ron est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup, et je trouve dommage qu'il serve souvent de boulet dans le trio (par contre, je hais le couple Ron / Hermione, d'où le fait que le Ron de mon histoire laisse davantage de « liberté » à Hermione. Quant à Harry, bien que Sirius soit son parrain, Hermione demeure sa meilleure amie. Il sait qu'elle ne restera pas dans le passé et qu'elle a les pieds sur terre. Autant qu'elle en profite à fond, tant qu'elle ne perd pas son objectif initial. En tout cas, merci encore de toutes tes petites remarques très pertinentes qui me permettent d'avancer sans perdre le fil. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Ne t'attends pas à une grande avancée de la part d'Hermione, elle arrivera au chapitre suivant (j'espère que tu ne trouveras pas ce chapitre trop guimauve, car ce n'est pas mon intention première). J'attends ta review avec impatience !

Merci également à **Lilianna, Malau, Bd, Naecov **et** Aodren**pour vos adorables commentaires.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Le Bal de Noël<strong>

**Poudlard - Décembre 1977 **

La veille des vacances d'hiver, les élèves de septième année furent soulagés de pouvoir mettre leurs livres et plumes de côté, pour quelques jours de répit. Les professeurs semblaient s'acharner, leur donnant tellement de devoirs que Hermione ne put mener ses recherches comme elle l'entendait. Les vacances allaient lui faire du bien, car elle était de si mauvaise humeur que même ses amis n'osaient pas s'approcher de trop près. Dès le premier jour des congés, la quasi totalité des élèves rentrèrent chez eux, et le château sembla bien vide et silencieux.

Bientôt, la veille de Noël arriva et l'effervescence envahit une nouvelle fois l'école. Le parc était recouvert d'un épais manteau de neige et les flocons tombaient sans relâche. Très souvent, les élèves sortaient faire de longues batailles de boules de neige avant de rentrer se réchauffer au château. Certains avaient même enchanté de hideux bonhommes de neige et il n'était parfois pas évident d'éviter leurs bombardements de neige glacée.

Une file d'élèves s'était formée dans le Grand Hall. Ils attendaient, trépignant d'impatience, le concierge de l'école qui devait contrôler les autorisations de sortie. Hermione fut obligée d'aller demander la sienne auprès d'Albus Dumbledore, sans quoi elle aurait été obligée de rester au château. Chaudement habillée, Hermione et Lily attendaient en silence le moment où elles pourraient enfin choisir leurs tenues de bal.

La longue marche vers Pré-au-Lard fut ralentie par la neige qui tombait sans s'arrêter. Les élèves frissonnaient et bon nombre songeait déjà au plaisir de savourer une grande choppe de Bièraubeurre au pub du village, Les Trois Balais. Leurs pas crissaient le long de l'allée principale de Pré-au-Lard. Les vitrines avaient été décorées pour Noël et il n'était pas rare d'être saupoudré de paillettes jetées par de petits anges dorés placés sous les porches. Les élèves finirent par se disperser tandis que les professeurs accompagnateurs allaient se réchauffer au pub.

Hermione et Lily visitèrent en premier lieu la boutique de vêtement, Gaichiffon, dans l'espoir d'en ressortir satisfaites. Elles y restèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi, afin de dénicher la perle rare. Après de longues hésitations, Hermione se décida pour une longue robe noire qui s'attachait sur la nuque, laissant le dos complètement dénudé. Lily, quant à elle, opta pour une robe aux allures médiévales : un corset bleu nuit, serré par de jolis rubans de soie noire, était rattaché à de vaporeux jupons de mousseline noire. Elle choisit un joli ras-de-cou pour habiller cette partie du corps, tandis que Hermione préféra un joli bracelet d'argent. Elles payèrent leurs achats, ravies, avant de se diriger vers un magasin proche et qui offrait un large choix de chaussures. Les deux jeunes femmes choisirent des escarpins noirs très haut mais très élégants avant d'aller acheter leurs cadeaux de Noël. Chargées de paquets, elles décidèrent de profiter du peu de temps qu'il leur restait pour aller boire une pinte de Bièraubeurre.

La Grande Salle ouvrait ses portes pour le bal à vingt heures précises. Sitôt leur choppe avalée, Hermione et Lily étaient rentrées, ne voulant pas perdre de temps pour se préparer. Lily la fit profiter de ses privilèges de préfète-en-chef et quand elles sortirent de la salle de bain réservée aux préfets, un épais nuage de condensation s'échappa de la porte. Lorsque vingt heures sonnèrent au clocher de Poudlard, Hermione et Lily descendirent rejoindre leurs cavaliers qui les attendaient en bas du grand escalier de marbre.

En les voyant descendre lentement les marches, James et Sirius ouvrirent la bouche d'un air ébahi et les jeunes femmes tentèrent de cacher leur jubilation. Lily, élégante dans son longue robe, les cheveux détachés, attrapa le bras que James lui proposait. Ils firent un signe de la main et s'éloignèrent vers la Grande Salle. Hermione avait attaché ses cheveux en chignons et quelques mèches, bouclées pour l'occasion, pendaient ça et là. Souriante, elle s'approcha de Sirius qui se maudit intérieurement d'avoir l'air aussi stupide à dévisager sa ravissante cavalière. Hermione eut du mal à avouer à quel point elle trouvait Sirius _beau_ et du se concentrer de toutes ses forces pour se rappeler le but de sa mission. Ses cheveux étaient attachés, à la manière de Bill Weasley, le frère aîné de Ron, et son costume était parfaitement ajusté. Lorsqu'il lui dit combien il la trouvait magnifique, Hermione ne put que lui retourner le compliment.

Lorsqu'ils eurent rejoint leurs amis, ils franchirent les portes tous ensemble. Ils durent attendre que les élèves les précédant aient passé le choc de la décoration pour pénétrer à leur tour dans la Grande Salle. Il fallait avouer que les professeurs s'étaient mis en quatre. Les tables des quatre maisons avaient disparu, remplacées par de petites tables circulaires pouvant accueillir une dizaine d'étudiants. Des flocons de neige magiques tombaient du plafond sans jamais atteindre le sol. De larges lustres de glace pendaient au-dessus de chaque table, éclairant la salle de lumière magique, douce et tamisée. Une partie de la pièce était aménagée en piste de danse et l'estrade qui servait habituellement de place pour les professeurs était occupée par un orchestre.

Hermione et Lily prirent place à une table avec leurs cavaliers et furent rapidement rejoints par Remus et Susan, ainsi que par Peter et une jeune fille que Hermione ne connaissait pas. Le professeur Dumbledore, vêtu de sa plus belle robe couleur nuit s'avança sur l'estrade et la salle se fit silencieuse.

- Bienvenus à tous, dit-il d'une voix magiquement élevée aux élèves présents dans la salle. Je vous souhaite à tous de passer une excellente soirée de Noël. Et maintenant, place à la musique.

Il s'éloigna et fit signe à l'orchestre de jouer. De douces notes de musique s'élevèrent dans les airs, et les conversations reprirent. Le professeur Dumbledore invita le professeur McGonagall et ils se lancèrent sur la piste de danse. Quelques élèves les suivirent timidement, alors qu'une valse commençait.

Sirius tendit une main à Hermione et ils s'avancèrent en silence jusqu'à la piste de danse. Rapidement, la timidité tomba et de plus en plus d'élèves s'avancèrent à leur tour. Une main dans celle de Sirius, l'autre posée sur son épaule, Hermione regardait son cavalier dans les yeux et ils tournoyèrent. Elle fut surprise que Sirius sache aussi bien danser. Et dire qu'elle avait pensé qu'il ne pouvait y avoir meilleur danseur que Viktor Krum, avec sa démarche gauche. Ils enchaînèrent plusieurs morceaux, toujours en silence. Leurs yeux étaient ancrés et le monde autour d'eux disparaissait alors qu'ils se souriaient.

Lorsque la quatrième danse fut entamée, ils regagnèrent leurs chaises et partagèrent une Bièraubeurre avec leurs amis. Les Elfes de maison s'étaient surpassés et les tables regorgeaient de mets plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Des spécialités culinaires de toutes les régions garnissaient les assiettes de couleurs au milieu de ce palais glacé qu'était la Grande Salle. Hermione et Lily s'excusèrent et, laissant à leurs cavaliers le plaisir de se retrouver quelques minutes, et se rendirent dans les toilettes.

- James est parfait, dit Lily d'un ton rêveur. Tu as vu sa tenue ? C'est le plus beau garçon de l'école !

- Il rivalise avec Sirius, c'est vrai, admit Hermione, tout en vérifiant son maquillage. Qui est la fille qui accompagne Peter ?

- Elena Marshall ? Une élève de cinquième année, je crois. Elle est adorable, bien qu'elle ne parle pas du tout. On dirait qu'elle n'est pas vraiment ravie de son cavalier. Personnellement, avoua Lily à demi-mot, je pense qu'elle est là pour Remus, pas pour Peter. Je trouve cela dommage.

A bien y réfléchir, Lily devait dire vrai. Elena n'avait cessé d'observer Remus à la dérobée à chaque fois que Peter avait les yeux baissés sur son assiette. Décidant qu'après tout, cela ne la regardait pas, Hermione entraîna Lily à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle en riant. Pourtant, lorsqu'elles s'approchèrent de leur table, Hermione s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils. Une ravissante jeune fille, qu'elle savait appartenir à la maison de Serdaigle, s'était approchée de Sirius et lui tendait la main, comme si elle désirait l'inviter à danser, alors que la musique se faisait plus lente et la musique plus tamisée encore. Tentant en vain de cacher son mécontentement, elle s'approcha en douce de la jeune fille et lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

- Tu es bien mignonne, mais Sirius est mon cavalier, dit-elle en souriant dangereusement, alors si tu veux danser, tu te trouves quelqu'un d'autre.

La jeune fille s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Sirius saisit la main de Hermione et l'emmena sur la piste de danse. La Serdaigle lança un regard foudroyant à Hermione, avant de se retirer, la tête droite.

- Merci Hermione, dit Sirius avec soulagement. Je ne savais pas comment me débarrasser d'elle.

- Tu es mon cavalier ce soir, répondit Hermione en souriant, alors ne compte pas aller voir ailleurs.

- On dirait presque une crise de jalousie, se moqua le jeune homme.

- Presque, oui.

Hermione posa ses mains sur la nuque de Sirius, alors qu'il l'attirait à elle, les mains posées sur ses hanches. Cette fois-ci, ils ne se regardèrent pas. Franchissant la barrière invisible qui se tenait entre eux, Hermione s'était collée à Sirius et avaient enroulé ses bras autour de son cou. Sirius avait laissé glisser ses mains sur les reins de sa cavalière, et ils dansèrent longtemps, enlacés. Quand ils furent finalement capables de se détacher l'un de l'autre, Sirius prit Hermione par la main et l'entraîna dans le parc.

Hermione le suivit sans mot dire, mais ses sourcils froncés indiquaient que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils parcoururent quelques mètres le long de l'allée principale avant de bifurquer et de se diriger vers le lac. Hermione frissonna et Sirius retira sa veste de costume pour la déposer sur ses épaules. Sirius agita sa baguette et un banc apparut. Il s'assit, invitant Hermione à faire de même. Elle s'exécuta puis ancra son regard au sien pour l'encourager à dire quelque chose. Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche puis la referma à la manière d'une carpe. Hermione allait parler lorsque Sirius se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Surprise, elle n'eut aucune réaction, ce qui sembla peiner Sirius, qui se recula en baissant les yeux.

- Désolé Hermione, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, grommela-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Sirius, c'est moi qui te doit des excuses, dit-elle doucement. Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas. Quand bien même j'en aurais envie, c'est impossible.

Sirius la regarda et haussa les épaules, dépité.

- On rentre ? J'ai froid, dit-il brusquement.

Hermione resserra la veste de Sirius autour de ses épaules et acquiesça. Sur le chemin qui les ramenait à l'intérieur, le jeune homme faisait bien attention de rester à une distance respectable. Hermione en fut attristée, mais ne dit rien. Après tout, c'était de sa faute. Elle avait vexé Sirius en repoussant ses avances, et quoiqu'elle dise ne changerait rien à ça. De toute manière, il n'y avait rien à dire.

Ils retrouvèrent leurs amis dans la Grande Salle. Remus dansait avec Lily, tandis que Peter était absent. D'un seul coup d'œil, James sembla comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Hermione ne souriait plus et Sirius regardait dans le vague, se forçant à rire de temps en temps pour garder contenance.

Hermione finit par ne plus supporter cette atmosphère et, après avoir émis un bâillement trop long pour être réaliste, se retira dans la tour de Gryffondor. D'un coup de baguette, elle nettoya son visage de tout maquillage et se déshabilla pour se mettre en pyjama. Quand la grande horloge de Poudlard sonna, clôturant le bal, Hermione était déjà bien à l'abri des rideaux de son baldaquin. Elle entendit Lily et Rebecca monter dans le dortoir, mais fit semblant de dormir lorsque Lily murmura son prénom à plusieurs reprises. Pourtant, Hermione resta longtemps les yeux grands ouverts, à regarder l'étoffe du rideau.

J'ai fait ce que je devais, se disait-elle. Je n'ai pas le droit de m'attacher à Sirius, ni même de lui donner de faux espoirs. Et gourde comme je suis, je serais bien capable de tomber amoureuse de lui, et je n'en ai pas le droit. D'un, c'est le parrain de mon meilleur ami, de deux, il mourra dans quelques années. _Sauf si tu détruis l'Horcruxe_, lui soufflait une atroce petite voix dans un murmure presque inaudible. _Là, tu seras libre de faire ce que tu veux avec Sirius. En changeant le passé, l'avenir serait touché_. Hermione se boucha alors les oreilles, priant pour que la voix de sa conscience se taise. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle saisit sa baguette, lança un sort de silence autour de son lit et sortit le miroir de sa poche. L'approchant de ses lèvres, elle murmura _Harry Potter_ _et Ron Weasley_ et attendit de voir apparaître le reflet de ses amis.

* * *

><p><strong>Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix – Décembre 1997<strong>

Ron ronflait sur le canapé du salon, la bouche grande ouverte. La petite soirée de Noël improvisée par Mrs Weasley avait beau être terminé, les vestiges des festivités semblaient clignoter un peu partout dans la pièce. Des guirlandes brillaient, accrochées aux lustres majestueux – il avait fallu quatre jours entiers pour désincruster la poussière qui s'y était accumulée. Un gigantesque sapin que Hagrid avait ramené trônait dans un coin, recouvert de neige magique qui scintillait grâce au feu de l'imposante cheminée. La table n'avait pas été entièrement débarrassée, et quelques bouteilles vides côtoyaient des assiettes pleines de miettes. De nombreux cadeaux attendaient sagement au pied de l'arbre de Noël.

Tous ceux qui avaient participé à la fête étaient partis se coucher, mais Harry n'avait pas sommeil. Depuis quelques jours, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux conséquences que la destruction d'un Horcruxe _dans le passé_ pourrait avoir dans le présent. Il songeait avec ardeur à ce qu'il se passerait si Hermione parvenait à détruire le dernier Horcruxe. Il était vrai que, en détruisant le dernier morceau d'âme de Voldemort, ce dernier fragment qui faisait de lui un homme de chair et d'os, de nombreuses choses seraient changées. Il lui faudrait agir très vite, cependant. Pour empêcher Voldemort de créer un nouvel Horcruxe, il n'aurait d'autre choix que de l'affronter dès que Hermione aurait détruit le dernier.

Cependant, Harry sentait que quelque chose clochait. Tout ça était bien trop simple et il savait que Voldemort était quelqu'un de très intelligent. Assez intelligent pour ne pas laisser un morceau de son âme quelque part dans le passé, sans la moindre protection. Il avait forcément créé un piège. _Il est arrivé des choses terribles à ceux qui ont essayé de changer le passé_, lui avait dit Hermione lors de leur troisième année d'étude à Poudlard. _Tu deviens aussi parano que Maugrey_, chanta une voix dans la tête de Harry. Après tout, Voldemort avait beau être intelligent, il lui manquait forcément une case quelque part. Il n'avait pas pu réfléchir à tous les détails.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry mit quelques instants à se rendre compte que quelqu'un prononçait son nom. Il regarda autour de lui, mais il n'y avait personne. Il mit encore quelques secondes pour comprendre d'où venait ce son, avant de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Silencieusement, il s'approcha de Ron et prit le miroir à double sens qui était rangé dans la poche de son ami. Le visage de Hermione le regardait.

- J'ai cru que tu dormais, dit-elle, soulagée.

- Tu as de la chance, dit-il. C'est Ron qui avait le miroir, et il dort comme un loir.

Pour appuyer ses propos, il tendit le miroir vers Ron, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Harry.

- Disons que Sirius va probablement m'en vouloir...

Et elle lui raconta sa soirée, sans omettre le moindre détail.

- Je crois bien que je l'ai vexé, dit-elle en soupirant. J'ai paniqué et j'ai eu peur que les choses n'aillent trop loin. Je dois rester concentrée sur ma mission, je n'avais pas d'autre choix, pas vrai ?

Harry la regarda, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Le pauvre, quand même. Tu dois être une des seules filles de l'école à ne pas vouloir de lui.

- C'est pour son bien ! s'écria Hermione. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'attache, alors que je vais bientôt repartir ! Et puis, tout ce qu'il sait de moi, ce n'est que des mensonges.

Harry passa une bonne partie de la nuit à tenter désespérément de faire comprendre à Hermione qu'elle avait le droit de s'amuser un peu, malgré son objectif. Pourtant, lorsque Hermione rompit la conversation pour dormir, elle était décidée à s'éloigner de son groupe de nouveaux amis pour se concentrer pleinement sur la tâche qu'elle devait accomplir.


End file.
